The Unova reigion
by Blastbomb 789
Summary: A hot head 14 year old Black, aspiring to be the best has finally got a Pokemon, now his journey begins and he meets White and the mysterious N and the even more mysterious Team Plasma and their Plot, While defeating Gyms across Unova
1. A new beginning

**This a reboot of my original with a sharper detail and I researched Pokemon in advance just for future reference along with playing Pokemon white 3 times. Enjoy this thrilling adventure of Black.**

_Nuvema town _

_10:00_

_Black _

You'd think I could sleep in on a Saturday, well not if you had a mum like mine atleast. Sure maybe I slept in a bit, okay.

_Thump Thump Thump... _What's that sound...ah damn it who cares.

_Thump Thump Thump, Black Black wake up now. _Okay I didn't Imagine that.

I stirred up just in time to get a face full of acorn seeds. I rubbed my head and glared at my mum's childhood friend, and threw my blanket all over him before stomping to the bathroom. A quick shower and I brushed my teeth in 10 minutes and was yawning while walking downstairs.

I put on my favorite blue jacket and picked up my Xtransceiver before walking to the hall, picking up a sandwich and chewing while I thump outdoors. My mum runs out "Black, wait can you give this packet to Professor Juniper and could you take Pansage for a walk?" It was a purse, I snatched it from her "what's with the wake up call, IT'S SATURDAY."

She just laughed quietly and she pointed to the distance "just get to Professor Juniper lab and it was all be clear."

I raised my eyebrow but she doesn't try enlightening me, so I just shrug and gestured to Pansage the direction were heading and it scurried ahead of me, I walked fast enough to keep and eye on him but knew not to interfere.

* * *

_2:00_

_Professor__ Juniper's lab _

I finally reached Juniper's lab and knocked before turning the door handle. It was dead empty and it looked like it had been like that for quite a while. Pansage leaped on to my hat while I looked around inside. "Wow you think a new professor would keep her place a little tidier." Pansage just pointed to a bookcase and I just sighed and walked over to it.

"What do you want, the bookcase trick never works-" I shove a book by accident and the bookcase shifts to the right disappearing from view. I whistled "wow that really is creepy, she must have real issues."

I walked in to see a clean laboratory which had poke-balls all over, several computers and a middle age woman that obviously did not notice my loud entrance. I was about to say something before I heard her ushering someone. "It's okay Tepig they'll be here soon and you can leave the lab."

I had a feeling that she was talking about me but before I could stop myself I coughed loudly and bit my tongue instantly. She jumped in surprise and almost dropped a poke-ball but I slid and caught it just in time. She sighed and then glared at me "Who are you, how did you get here, are you old enough to be tried as an adult?"

"Uh name's Black, my Pansage showed me the way and I'm 14 I don't think, so not yet." I held Pansage defensively while it shouted in protest. Juniper's eyes suddenly brightened and she took my hands and was jumping enthusiasticly like a 5 year old with too much caffeine.

"Yes I've been waiting for you and two others, to run an errand for me."

"Uh but-" I was interrupted from the appearance of a relatively tall, dark haired boy with glasses and a dark blue jacket and a girl slightly shorter with blond hair and a green cap over her head. When I saw them my jaw opened long "Cheren, Bianca what are you 2 doing here?"

"Black, your here too?" Bianca asked while Cheren just looked slightly taken aback but he recovered quickly "didn't your mother tell you, were getting Pokemon today."

I turned wide eyed and stared at Bianca "You knew as well?"

She nodded "I thought you knew so didn't bother mentioning it."

My arms slumped to the ground, here were my best friends not even bothering to tell me that today I could leave home for practically forever. Bianca tried to talk me through it while Cheren talked to Professor Juniper.

She silenced him and made me, Bianca and him stand in front of her like she was about to give a speech. "So you 3, I discussed with your mothers about this errand you would hopefully run for me, a year long errand maybe longer, you 3 are all 14 so you can handle the pressure of dealing with Pokemon."

She wasn't done "I know you are still young but your sense of adventure will be strongest now then ever, and before I give you the errand I want to give you all a Pokemon that are all very rare in Unova and are perfect for rookies, quite strong Pokemon relative to their size."

She opened the 3 poke-balls that were on her desk, and 3 Pokemon shot out in white light. A green Snake like Pokemon with a leaf on the tip of it's tail, A blue otter like Pokemon on feet with a shell on it's chest and it stood straight and proud, finally an orange and black pig with a big snout.

She gesture to them and said "Meet Snivy, Oshawott and finally Tepig." Pansage jumped to meet them but Snivy just hit him with it's tail, Oshawott shakes it's hand happily and Tepig just looked at him curiously. Cheren picked up Snivy and looked at it closely as if to see if it was defected in any way, Snivy just stared hard at Cheren, wow those 2 were perfect for each other.

Suddenly there was a tug on my sleeve and I was met with a enthusiastic Otter jumping around trying to get my attention. Bianca picked it up almost immediately and rubbed it on her cheek, "What a cuuuute lil Pokemon." Oshawott's shot water on her face but it just seemed to make her more hyper.

I examined the last Pokemon, the fiery pig named Tepig. I bent my knees and stared at it trying to check it's wits but it just blew smoke all over my face. I rubbed my face from soot "Why you little?" I jump at him but he leaps in time and I slam into the table.

I rubbed my aching head and clenched my teeth "You won't get away with that you stupid pig." I chased it outside the lab and suddenly a flash of green tackled the Tepig. My Pansage and Tepig were struggling for control of the wrestle match which was obviously evenly matched.

Suddenly Tepig's nose turned hot red and it shot flames at Pansage, He panicked and ran on to me and climbed into my backpack. Tepig was panting but it looked determined waiting for it's next opponent. I turned to the Professor who just appeared stunned of what just happened. I just grinned and said "I pick Tepig."

* * *

_2:30_

_Professor Juniper's lab _

"Well now that is cleared up, I think I should tell you about what I wanted you to do." She picked up a device with a camera lens in the side. She clicked it open and it slided open into a double screen. A few keys were placed on the top but still seemed advanced.

"This is a Pokedex, It's like a... Wikipedia for Pokemon just portable."

I scratched my head through my cap "So half of it is unreliable then?"

She shook her head and smiled broadly "This is a very advance piece of technology which will be used for years to come." She handed us each, one and immediately Bianca put in her bag without another look, while Cheren observed it, obviously highly curious and interested. I stared at the black screen and pointed it at Tepig and suddenly the Pokedex began to talk:

_Tepig the Fire pig Pokemon, it is very nimble and roasts berries when hungry. It can blow fire through it's nose but when cold it can only let out smoke. They are very strong willed Pokemon_

I almost dropped it in surprise and Professor Juniper just laughed "Black's figured out how to use it, just point the camera at the unknown Pokemon." Intrigued, I pointed it to Snivy and Oshawatt respectively:

_Snivy the grass snake Pokemon, The process photosynthesis occurs in their tail, when sick their tails droop. It is very swift when exposed to sunlight along with being very calm and intelligent._

_Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokemon, The Scalchop on it's chest is made from the same materials as claws. It removes it to use it as a blade it is it's main offense and defense. They are all very Proud. _

"Wow this thing is wicked" I said while snapping the screens together so hard that I might have broken them. I just grinned while she handed us 5 poke-balls and said a lot of things that I'm going to spare you. Soon we were leaving the lab with our Pokemon, Pokedex and Poke-balls.

Cheren suddenly stopped "You know we should try these little guys out and how they cope in a battle." I nodded and picked out a Poke-ball, but Bianca shook her head "Sorry guys gotta get home right now."

Cheren threw his poke-ball and Snivy appeared in a flash of light. I brought out Tepig and it snorted out flames in anticipation. I stared down Cheren while he explained not to switch out with Pansage. Not like I needed to, I have got the advantage in this battle.

Suddenly he shouted "Snivy tail whip!" Snivy ran forward and used it's tail to slap Tepig back and front. It snorted smoke but waited for my order.

"Tepig use tackle." Tepig charged Snivy and knocked him off balance but it got back up and shot out 2 vines at Tepig.

Cheren just grinned and straightened his glasses "Snivy use vine whip and keep Tepig off it's feet." I didn't know the point vine whip was a defensive move and I never played defense. Tepig was slammed on to the grass then pulled by the vines to get slapped by Snivy's tail.]

"Tepig use ember" I shouted in defiance. Tepig's snout suddenly flared up and shot the flames at Snivy, but Snivy was really fast and avoided 90% of it but was still scorched. Cheren just smiled and shouted loudly "leer then quick attack and don't let up."

Another defensive move but it worked well, Tepig was suddenly too intimidated by Snivy to move fast enough and got slammed by a fast Snivy. The attack was relentless and wasn't gonna end anytime soon. Cheren shouted over the match "You know you should try some defensive tactics.

No way, I only needed to let Tepig use ember once on Snivy, that small burn makes it sting already. I grinded my teeth and shouted "Smoke screen, Tepig GO!" Tepig shot large amounts of pitch black gas. Snivy was unable to see anything.

Suddenly I was hopeful "TEPIG USE EMBER" Tepig shot out of the smoke and let out a burst of flames at the smoke. It would have missed if the smoke wasn't combustible and exploded in contact with the fire. Snivy shot out of the smoke. It was scorched all over and could barely stand. It collapsed and fainted.

Cheren ran over to Snivy and picked him up. I picked up Tepig celebrating and threw him in the air before catching him. Cheren just looked at me interestingly as if seeing me properly for the first time "you'll do well in the Unova Gym's Black, you've got a fighter spirit just remember the defense, hey you should talk to your mum and tell her about this."

I almost forgot about that. I said goodbye and ran off with Tepig and Pansage hot in my heels. I haven't even left Nuvema but this journey was already getting interesting.

**Well that concludes my first chapter people. Please comment and remember keep up with the story.**


	2. Off to Accumula

**Here is my 2nd chapter of The Unova region get ready for the adventure, suspense and family issues **

_Black_

_4:00 PM_

_My house _

The way back home was a blur if anything. I just remember leaving the lab and didn't notice I was there till I ran into my mailbox. My mum came out and helped me up "Black are you okay?" I rubbed my sore ribs, but I grinned like it never happened, I just picked up a poke-ball that fell out of my belt.

I raised it and pointed at it enthusiastically "check out my new Pokemon mum." I opened the poke-ball and Tepig shot out, while snorting smoke to show off. My mum bent to pat it's head and it rubbed itself on her leg. She sighed as if this were a long past memory.

"Wow a Pokemon, I knew you would like the idea of going outside Nuvema that's why I requested Juniper to give you a Pokemon and let you go out around Unova." She looked at me and I scratched my head with my cap on. She smiled and handed me a backpack. I raised my eyebrow but she explained immediately "I packed your things last night along with some money just in case, now go check on Cheren and Bianca, their both leaving today right?" I was about to protest but she just gestured I should just leave now. "Better when the experience of getting a Pokemon is fresh, trust me."

I smiled, gave my mum a hug then ran off to Cheren's place, with Tepig and Pansage running after me.

* * *

_4:10 PM_

_Cheren's house _

I almost ran into Cheren's door in anticipation, but just in time Cheren opened the door and I ran into him. I rubbed my head trying to focus my eyes again while he dusted his clothes and glared at me "Black, couldn't you manage walking for once?"

I grinned "Nope."

He helped me up and closed his front door, "I'm going to Bianca's then straight to route 1."

"Great, I'll tag along."

His eyes narrowed but he shrugged and walked on and I grinned all the way to Bianca's house. When we reached the scene I was seeing made my grin disappear and made me think in my head _Things just got 10 times more complicated _and when I think that things are gonna go REAL bad.

* * *

_Bianca's house _

I was seeing one of my best friends argue with the least favorite person in the whole of Unova (Which isn't saying much, cause I never left Nuvema). Bianca was shouting back at a short man (like barely 5 feet) with eyebrows so large they almost met in the middle. Even through his funny appearance he had a muscular frame and his eyes were so intimidating that he made me start rambling about everything bad I did, that's why I never look at him in the eye (I just tell him my neck hurts when I bend it so much to look at him, well after that I had to clean his yard of dead leaves). And the worst thing, he's Bianca's father

When Bianca saw me, she ran over with a bag slung over her back, "Uh Black, I'll wait for you and Cheren at Route 1." She ran off to the route 1 direction leaving me with Cheren and a grumpy little dwarf. I turned and gave a forced smile but he just kept glaring at me so I just sighed.

"Black, Cheren what are you two doing here?" barked the dwarf (no offence Bianca) I tried to look him in the eye while trying to answer.

"Uh, you know just hanging."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes sir." I pulled my hat over my eyes and noticed that Pansage was hiding in my bag. Thanks a lot, old pal. Cheren straightened his glasses while I tried to slip away but Bianca's dad barked at me to stay. After Cheren finished explaining The old man made a series of choking sounds that I later found out was laughing.

"This kid here, (pointing at me) is supposed to go all over Unova, he'll wet his pants and wimp out before he reaches Accumula." My teeth clenched tightly and I responded before I could stop myself.

"Atleast If I go to Nimbasa I'll be allowed to ride the Ferris-wheel without an adult, shorty." Immediately I clamped my hands over my mouth and Cheren stared at me as if I was crazy (I probably was). I didn't stick around long enough for him to shout at me.

* * *

_5:00 PM_

_Route 1 _

When we both reached route 1, we saw Bianca look at her house uncertainty, it wiped off her face the minute she saw us and waved. When we reached she locked arms with me and Cheren. "Professor Juniper said the first step is the most important, so we'll take it all at once."

We were about to protest but she boosted forward like a pro runner. When we reached the middle of the woods we were rubbing our sore arms and resting near a tree. I released Tepig from the poke-ball and Bianca and Cheren did the same. I took my bag and rummaged inside. When I put it upside down 3 town maps fell out, a watch, an alarm clothes, 500 poke dollars and 3 pairs of clothes and new running shoes.

I passed the town maps to Bianca when I read my Mum's note about giving it to them. Cheren thanked me and looked at all the cities in the whole of Unova, while Bianca just stuffed it in her overflowing backpack. I viewed the whole Unova in a semi-digital map. "Uh how do we switch this thing off."

* * *

_Route 1 _

_6:15PM_

We trudged through the woods, well Pansage was swinging through the branches (show off). Tepig was exhaling smoke whenever it got bored so the air was getting kind of congested, as if things could get worse. Sure enough I spoke WAY too soon.

Bianca complained "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Well I can't exactly see anything except trees, that's how."

This is how the last hour passed by, until finally I heard a rustle in the grass and I turned in the next instant. A grey pigeon like Pokemon shot out of the bush and knocked Pansage of a tree making it fall on it's face. I fished for my Pokedex before it planned to attack us as well.

_Pidove the tiny pigeon Pokemon, these Pokemon live in cities. They are accustomed to people and usually travel in flocks. They sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. _

"Cool they live near the city meaning were almost there." I said happily but then Cheren pointed out something.

"Uh did it say they travel in flocks?"

"Yeah why-"

Suddenly 15 or so more Pidoves showed themselves glaring at us. In moments they surrounded us and I gulped back my fear before Bianca screamed and they attacked.

If you want to know how it felt, let's just say it feels like a several drills attacked you. Cheren managed to knock out the leader of the Pidove's and threw a poke-ball at it. It made a distinct click sound and the rest of the flock flew away with me staring wide eyed at the group of baby cute pigeons that almost killed me.

Cheren didn't seem to be very badly hurt but they ate a bit of Bianca's green hat. Again there was a rustle and a Pokemon with large front teeth and a dog like Pokemon with fur on it's face appeared while I picked up Pansage. I picked my Pokedex from the ground with trembling fingers (Okay I was scared of something that couldn't reach my knee, kinda sad).

_Patrat the scout Pokemon, Extremely cautious, They take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest, they feel insecure without a lookout._

_Lillipup the puppy Pokemon, The long hair around it's face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in the environment. This Pokemon is intelligent and brave and will face opponents that are twice it's size but when it is losing, it flees. _

Bianca was love struck with the Lillipup and tried to give it a bear hug, but it avoided her, her Oshawott then shot it with a stream of water that it fainted. Bianca threw a poke-ball and the distinct click could be heard again. The Patrat could sense the danger and fled before anything else happened.

* * *

_8:00 PM_

_Accumula town _

Well all that didn't exactly excite me about the rest of the trip, but it seemed kind of exhilarating. When we finally reached the town, I thought I was dreaming because I'd never been happy to see people that I ran and hugged a random old woman. Well after that let's just say it hurt just putting my cap back on.

Tepig ran off happily, I made it return in it's poke-ball before it got lost. Bianca huffed in anticipation and relief and returned Oshawott, Cheren just returned Snivy without another word. He walked of so suddenly I didn't notice until he was 30 feet away. I ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Starting my journey, see ya."

I stood dumbstruck and wide eyed. I shouted before he could leave my view "YOU SO USED US." He just walked on and I just dragged myself back to Bianca who was fidgeting with her town map. Then she said just as suddenly.

"Uh sorry Black, but Cheren's right. were all supposed to go separate ways to complete the Pokedex quicker, Bye." Then she ran off to the distance before I could say anything. I just grumbled under my breath "Some friends."

* * *

_Next Day_

_9:15 _

I'm not gonna bore you with the details of me trudging on to a hotel and checking in and eating and sleeping so I'm gonna skip to the next day and my usual waking up routine. There I was sleeping soundly, drooling on my pillow before a massive loud speaker voice vibrated throughout the whole Hotel.

I dressed up, cleaned up, picked up an apple and ran downstairs in 5 minutes. When I reached the entrance of the hotel I found the source of the sound, it was a bunch of people holding cameras and a director shouting through a loudspeaker near the Pokemon center. I clenched my teeth and checked my inventory: X transceiver- check, Pokemon-check, Hat-Check. Okay now I'm ready to deal with those jerks.

I ran near the set and heard the director shouting CUT. When the actors were cleared, the crew arranged for the next scene. I yelled at the director "HEY PAL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

The director turned and his pudgy face turned angry red, but before anything happened a girl around my age pushed me back from the scene.

She glared at me with open distaste "Were trying to have a shoot right now, who do you think you are?" The girl was around my age, she had sapphire blue eyes, her hair was tied in a wild pony-tail but 2 thick strands of hair were hanging, loosely next to her face. She had the exact same hat as mine just substituting the black for pink and the red for white. She wore a long white shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and blue shorts with jagged edges.

"I'm Black from Nuvema town, I'm travelling Unova to complete a Pokedex that's who I think I am." I stared her down, she was intimidating but I could handle someone like her.

Suddenly she replied "Well my name's White, nice to meet you and bye." She shoved me and I straightened my Jacket and headed towards the Pokemon center, I was in no mood to fight with anyone right now.

* * *

_White _

I walked towards the director and explained "Sorry sir, I just got rid of that annoying boy, I hope he didn't ruin your shoot." The director just waved the statement away and took of his sun-glasses and looked at me with with gleaming eyes.

"Thank you White, you've been a great help, but we've got a new project for you." I tilted my head left and he laughed "I need you to got Nimbasa city and assist the Pokemon Musical there, the management needs you to direct the dressing up of Pokemon, after I showed him the way you handled our acting Pokemon."

He looked at me hopefully and I just gulped back my fear "Uh Nimbasa City... uh yeah I'll be there in 2 weeks at most." The director smiled and thanked me again while I packed my things and I swore. "Goddammit, I can't go to Nimbasa, I have no idea how I'm supposed to reach their."

Then by chance I saw the same boy, Black, and then almost congratulated myself for thinking of it. But then I cursed "How am I supposed to convince him?" He was getting away and my choices were getting slimmer. I took a deep breath, tried a winning smile and ran to him as fast as she could.

**Well that's the end of my 2nd Chapter, sorry about how long it took but I had Exams. So what is WHite planning (I'm pretty sure most of you already guessed) Well comment and keep up with the story**


End file.
